Tour Bus
by Punk911
Summary: Sora, Matt, Mimi, Tai, TK, and Kari, get to go on a tour together for a month. Can they get along? and share theeir secrets? Or will they fight through it all! Read & Review!
1. Default Chapter

****

Tour Bus

****

Summary: Sora, Matt, Mimi, Tai, TK, Kari win a trip to 3 places and they have to pick the cities to visit and agree on them, which might be a little difficult.

****

Chapter 1: Letters

"The sun is shinning and there are no storms and 6 lucky contestants will gain a letter stating that they have won the tour to 3 of these 5 places….France, England, Scotland, Japan, and Iceland, they will stay there for a week at each place." Tour Host

****

Sora's House

Sora laid on her bed and was watching her TV, then she saw her dog run out of the room, then she looked out of her window to see the mailman coming up the roadside. She panicked and quickly and jumped out of her bed and ran down the stairs and opened the door and grabbed her dog's spiked collar. She was breathing heavily and she was standing in her black pajama pants and her tight and short red tank was revealing her stomach.

"Hey Sora" mailman

"uh…hi?" Sora

"Here's your mail Sora" Mailman as he handed Sora her mail

"Whatever." Sora

Sora headed for the door.

"Uh…you left your dog out…" Mailman

"I know" Sora

The spiked collared dog looked furious and was named Fluffy, the dog bared its sharp razor like teeth at the mailman, and sprinted at him. The mailman sprinted away.

****

Tai and Matt's House

Tai was sitting on the clothes covered couch he sprawled out and was watching TV, he was holding his Dr. Pepper; the stereo was right next to his head. Matt was nowhere to be found, because he was in the hallway. He had the stereo on the 'tape' mode and was turning up the volume up all the way, then Matt turned the stereo onto the radio mode and the music blared into Tai's ears, it was almost deafening.

"Matt!" Tai screamed

"What now…?" Matt

"You…you made me spill my Dr.Pepper." Tai yelled

"so…have another" Matt as he handed a previously shaken Dr. Pepper can

Tai snatched the can from Matt's hands, and Matt backed up. Tai popped the lid and the sticky fluid flew all over his body.

"That's it Matt!" Tai screamed

"Aaaaaah!" Matt

The silent house was consumed by the pandemonium of things breaking and falling; the mailman was coming and heard the noise and then the door shot open and Matt was being tackled by a crazily psychotic Tai.

Those two were so into tackling each other they didn't notice the mailman.

****

Mimi's House

Mimi was laying on her pink mattress comforter stroking her cat which was wearing a pink gown and a pink collar on. (poor cat) Mimi had a pink halter top and pink shorts that barely came past her butt. The mailman was driving up to her house and he saw the pink painted bricks with a high gloss finish. The mailman got shudders sent down his spine while thinking **_'What kind of psycho lives here?'_** The mailman looked into the back to see what he had to deliver to this house; there was a 3 pink cardboard boxes not to big he could probably get it all there in one trip along with the mail. He hoped as he stopped that no one would be home.

The font door opened as he reached the porch.

"Hi!" Mimi

"yeah…hi" Mailman "have a nice day"

"Don't be stranger." Mimi as she moved her stuff into her house.

She started throwing junk mail on the floor on the way upstairs.

TK and Kari's House

TK was sitting on the couch watching TV, and Kari walked into the room.

"TK!" Kari practically wearing nothing

"Yes.?" TK as he walked over to Kari and picked her up and carried her to the couch. Kari wrapped her arms around his neck and then TK placed her on the couch and they started passionately making out.

They accidentally left the blinds open and the mailman was coming and saw them making out, and he watched for awhile then he delivered the mail and went on his way. TK and Kari were still on the couch and Kari was now wearing her bra and underwear; TK was wearing his boxers and they were being 'HAPPY' to say it in less disturbing terms.  
They were now kissing and they had each other's tongues in each other's mouth and well they were enjoy it. Kari and TK eventually noticed the blinds were open and were overcome by embarrassment when they saw a poorly drawn movie rating sign that said 'R' they closed the blinds and headed up to the bedroom.

The Next Day

Sora had received a call asking why she hadn't called yesterday and she quickly ran around trying to find the mail pile and replied that she had to go somewhere and forgot about the mail. Tai and Matt got a call too, and they replied that they went to a friends house after the wrestling match. Mimi had called and said that she would love to participate. TK and Kari were inclined at the time they didn't even know the mailman came. But in the end they all said " OK"

The tour host sent cars to pick them up Mimi was already there asking where everyone was. Then about an hour later Sora, Matt, Tai, TK, and Kari arrived.

"Ok, now that everyone is here I would like to tell you all that you have won the tour to 5 places and now you will be given a list on what cities are in each site, but there is a catch….you all may only go to 3 places, and you can also choose Hawaii but we forgot to tell you all that so now you know and you all are going to have to decide, because you will be with each other for 4 weeks. So now CHOOSE CAREFULLY!" Tour Host

"But what if we've already been to all of the places?" Mimi in a boastful way

"Well then you go again!" Tai

"What if I don't want to?" Mimi

"Then you leave the Tour!" Tai

"Hmph…"Mimi

"You two knock it off!" Matt

"So where are we going to go?" Sora

"We don't care…" TK and Kari in unison

"Iceland" Tai

"Japan" Mimi

"Hawaii" Matt

"England…it's depressing when it rains" Sora

They all stared at Sora for a second.

"Scotland?" Kari

"France." TK "Paris"

"DECIDE ALREADY!" Tour Host

TO BE CONTINUED…

What's gonna happen? Where are they going to go? What will they decide on? Which 3 places will they choose? R&R PLEASE DON'T FLAME! o.o Chobit


	2. The decsions

****

Chapter 2: The Decisions

"France, is that ok? I mean since we all know each other and well most of us like each other we can go there." TK

"Alright" Everyone

"Next…England because well they have wonderful places." Sora

"**NO! ITS TO DAMN DEPRESSING!**" Everyone but Sora

"Hawaii…the beach, the surf, the girls, the sun, the sand…" Tai

"Yeah Hawaii sounds NICE" Mimi

"Next….Japan, there is cherry blossoms, mountains, technology, temples, some of our heritage, and wonderful sand and water" Matt

"Ok, so no Iceland. England, or Scotland?" Tour Host "Ok, then go back to your homes and pack your stuff, and you will be picked up at 9:30 we will call you 2 hours before to wake you up."

"Alright see you tomorrow" Sora

"Bye" Everyone

Sora's House

"Alright time to get packing, I have to have at least four bags, 1 for each place, and 1 extra for items I may acquire when I'm there' Sora

Sora walked inside and grabbed her suitcases and dragged them up the stairway and put them on her bed, she popped the lids and started packing. When she was done her closet was practically empty. She changed her clothes and wondered how the rooms where going to be. She got into her jean shorts and her little shirt that just barely came to her belly button, she grabbed her dog's leash and hooked onto her dog's collar and walked him, she pulled out her cell phone and called Ryo to ask him if he could look after fluffy for her, he agreed and she walked to his house to drop off Fluffy.

Tai and Matt's House

Tai and Matt were trying to figure out what to pack, Matt had 3 suitcases on his bed and Tai had 4. Tai just grabbed junk from out of his drawers and put them in his bags, he filled up 3;4 of the bags, and Matt grabbed his stuff and folded them tightly and packed them he filled up one of the suitcases with three layers and he still had two empty, he decided to put two layers of clothes in that one, then took the 3rd suitcase in case he bought a lot of stuff. They put the suitcases near the door and went to Pablano's Grill to eat.

Mimi's House

Mimi had about 7-8 pink bags with glitter all over them and they were all full, you would think that she was moving and smuggling lost treasures into India. She had 3 bags full of clothes, one bag full of make-up and one bag full of shoes, and two bags full of hair stuff and her laptop and internet connection stuff. (It might take her awhile to get past the airport security) She was preparing her other essentials and her clothes for the next day, and was setting her alarm clock.

TK and Kari's House

TK and Kari together only had 3 bags, they have 7 suitcases that were empty and available to use but they somehow managed to get all their stuff into two bags, and the other one was for their shopping fun! They finished packing quickly and jumped in the pool and swam and played one on one volley ball and basketball, then they started to relax and pull out water guns and have a water war, it was a peace treaty on both sides.

The Next Day

Sora's House

RING  
"Hello?" Sleepy Sora

"Glad that you're up, and we will arrive at your house in two hours from now" Customer service for the tour

"Uh" Sora

-Click-

Sora got up and headed for the shower, she turned the knob and let water steam, she undressed and got in the shower and let the warm water cleanse her body, she washed her body and hair and she turned the knob in the off direction, the water flow stopped and the little droplets fell onto the tile flooring, she stepped out leaving a trail of water behind her, and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her exceptional formed body, and she walked to her bedroom grabbing her clothes that weren't packed and she dressed herself. She put on a red shirt that showed her stomach, but was like a trench coat on the back. And she put on her black 'Tripp' pants with stars on them. She grabbed her black flip flops with studs in them and dried her hair and put it in a shaggy style and walked out the door with her luggage. A black jeep drove up and had the words 'Touring Trips' on the doors of the jeep, Sora loaded up her stuff with the help of the driver and she hopped into the seat and they drove off.

Tai and Matt's House

Tai and Matt were sleeping until the phone rang.

RING

"AAAAAH! Aliens have invaded the atmosphere!" Tai

"AAAAAH! Flying monkeys are eating my mind" Matt

RING  
"AAAAAH! Alarms are going off" Tai

"Tai! Its just the PHONE" Matt as he answered the phone "Hello?"

"Glad that you're up, and we will arrive at your house in two hours from now" Customer service for the tour

"Well actually you woke us." Matt

click

"Stupid machines, they just about do everything now a days" Matt

Matt got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower

Tai was still laying in bed when his pillow started vibrating

****

"DEMONIC PILLOW!" Tai

-Ring-Vibrate-

Tai stuck his hand under his pillow to find his cell phone ringing. It was a telemarketer

Matt was letting the water run down his skin and was enjoying it, the water beat down on his head, and the water flowed through his blond hair, the droplets hit his shoulders and ran down his back He cleansed his body and purified his hair with his shampoo called 'The Hair Purifier' he rinsed his hair and exited the shower after turning the knob to the off position, his body was soaked along with his hair, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked to his bedroom. Tai headed for the shower next and he cleansed his body and sanitized his hair and he let the water flow down his body too. He got out after he put the knob back into the off position and headed for his bedroom. Matt walked out with partially damp hair a black shirt that said 'I sleep at night what do you do?' and he had on cargo shorts on and he had black worker boots. Tai had a brown tank on with the writing that read 'If you get any closer I will have to pull out a grenade and launch it' with his bronze colored shorts, and he put a pair of addias low tops with black stripes on, his bushy brown hair was completely dry. He and Matt walked down stairs and picked up their luggage and carried it outside to find a red corvet waiting for them with the words 'Tour Trips' written on the doors. The driver helped them load their stuff and then Matt sat in the front and Tai sat in the back, then they drove off.

Mimi's House

Mimi was in her pink tiled shower taking a shower and her pink hair fell upon her back and her pink phone started ringing and she stuck her hand out of the shower and grabbed the phone, she answered it.

"Hello." Mimi in a bright energetic voice

"Glad that you're up, and we will arrive at your house in two hours from now" Customer service for the tour

-click-

"Machines" Mimi as she put the phone back on the counter and pulled her arm back into the steamy cubicle, she turned the pink water control knob to the off position and exited the shower and grabbed her pink towel with the word 'Princess' embroidered onto it, she wrapped it around her body and went to her counter and put her pink tank on with her pink sheer top over it, she then put on her white capris and dried her pink hair and curled it the straightened certain parts of her hair, then put it up with pink chopsticks and she put on her make-up and she put on her pink flip flops and grabbed her 7 pink glittered bags and went outside with them to find a silver camaro waiting outside with the words 'Tour Trips' written on the doors. The driver loaded her stuff in the trunk and backseat with her suitcases and drove off with Mimi in the front seat.

****

TK and Kari's House

TK and Kari were sleeping on the couch, the curtains were closed this time.

****

RING

TK grabbed the phone and let it talk expecting a machine. Then after 3 minutes he hung up the phone. He then nudged Kari's shoulder and told her that it was time to get up. Kari hopped in the shower and cleansed her body and TK well he hopped in there with her. Then they both got out after turning the knob to the off position and went to the bedroom. Kari put on her black T shirt with the writing 'Go Away' written on it and blue jean shorts and some blue flip flops. TK put on a green shirt and some forest green 'Tripp' pants and some black converse and he and Kari walked downstairs and found a midnight blue Celica waiting for them with the words 'Tour trips' written on the doors. TK loaded up the 3 bags in the trunk and he and Kari sat in the back together and they drove off.

They all are now driving to the special airport and waited each other's arrivals and had to decide where to first and who would stay in the same room together. They wrote names and put them in TK's hat and drew names.

****

Sora and Matt

Mimi and Tai

Kari and TK

It was a wonderful turn up, they all looked relieved except for Tai and Mimi. They sorta death glared each other. And they found out that there was only one bed in each of the three rooms and all of the extra beds were taken and reserved. Matt, Sora, TK, and Kari were happy except for Tai and Mimi.

****

TO BE CONTINUED….

What's gonna happen? Why are Tai and Mimi upset? Who the heck knows? R&R

o.o Chobit

My Head hurts now!


End file.
